User talk:Rabbitty
Slacking and lacking I completely agree with you, but I personally don't want to see an endless streak of action based posts from my own chars waiting for someone else to come along. I'll start posting again, now in fact. I am a diehard Durmstrang girl and I heart this wiki something fierce. If you need something that I can help you with please let me know, I would be more than happy to do whatever I can. - Still anxious and super grateful, Belle Linda Bubble Troubles I'm sorry I don't know what changes you are talking about. My bubbles here are word gradient and don't have any changes made to them, not by me anyhow. I try to keep my images a certain squarish size if that means anything, besides that I sometimes force a smaller font into my own template pages where the text/message area, because to me most bubbles are kind of big. :On my wiki, the bubble code has font-size:xx-small; before font-family: a few times. If you want I could pinpoint where the xx-small font goes and you could try it out. I can't be sure if it is smaller than 9px but it might be. Sorry again if that was not helpful. Belle Linda 08:04, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorting I'm new to this wiki and I don't know much about it. There is a question I'd like to ask, because my student has been waiting for three days now to be accepted. *How long does it usually take to accept a student? Sorting I'm new to this wiki and I don't know much about it. There is a question I'd like to ask, because my student has been waiting for three days now to be accepted. *How long does it usually take to accept a student? Anna Black (talk) 19:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by have all the bubbles on one page.... Also, do you need any professors? Anna Black (talk) 21:41, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Professors I'd like to make one, which spots do you got open? And I know how to make Word Bubbles, but how do you put them all on one page? I mean, don't you have to have one for each character? Anna Black (talk) 21:47, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll be planning on making Potions professor then. Anna Black (talk) 21:52, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Wait... How do you put all of them on one page without them confusing themselves? Well, I accidently did it how you would on DARP... So can you rename it from Alexis to Anna Black? Trixie Allam New Potions Professor! Well, if you accept her... Anna Black (talk) 22:05, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Esther? Is Esther (I forgot her last name) good? Anna Black (talk) 00:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Templates Since Bea has a template for each character, can I? Anna Black (talk) 22:41, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Idea- in-school expansion My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 10:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Quads Great idea! I've been building Amalja from info off of Astrid and Eilif's pages. Belle Linda 16:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Awesome!! I'm good wih meeting up on chat, i can get on anytime that I'm not at school AJ 20:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Professors I've always wanted a professor but I am crazy scared I won't be good at it. I'd really like to give it a shot, if you'll let me. :I made an Ancient Runes prof that never got accepted at Beauxbatons because I am not a fan of chat. : I have another, she is still kind of WIP I made her for DARP then I found this place and almost immediately removed her from my sandbox there and put her here. If you like either of them as Professors please let me know. If not that is cool too. Belle Linda 01:35, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Claps You just made my weekend! Belle Linda 01:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Character Image *Paula Patton - Jocelyne des Morlaix *Sagit Yeshua - Stasja Ghenadie Belle Linda 07:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) : Forgot to mention, I made Joce a Runologist to obviously teach Ancient Runes. Stasja I did not intend to make a Professor when I thought her up but I am willing to have her teach Magizoology. I am super open to teach different classes than those if you need me to. Thank you again for letting me make them here. Belle Linda 08:13, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation What's your wiki's description? No harm done You fixed Danica's coding fine, at least I don't see any problems from the outside. Thanks for apologizing, that's sweet! :Liliya Branimir - Pure-Blood Muggle-born This is kind of long. I started to ramble a bit, sorry. :( Liliya was adopted by a Pure-Blood/Veela family, she is neither. Her biological parents were Muggles, making her Muggle-born, her mother and father, were a young teen Muggle (thought to be Squibs) couple. They abandoned her thinking she was a normal human like them, leaving the short and simple note. The girl is Muggle. When I made the forum I mean to cross outPure-Blood like that but I forgot, because a number one rule is all students must have at least one magical parent I went with none (to give extra reason for her being Expelled), her being adopted was the reason no one knew what her blood status was. Animagi- I've never seen that thing about Animagi "You become the animal that suits you best." How would that work? Does it mean the animal that they look like or would be is a personality thing? What would Lillya be for that matter? :I think the cockroach fits if it's a personality thing. Or not... I may have to research this further. Thank you for that link! - Nymi (talk) 20:10, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Wands I was going to choose a wand for Liliya, I had Hawthron on her page, but then I thought she wouldn't have one anymore if she were expelled. It probably would have been broken, right? Then I thought, I could still pick her old wand and list it as broken. So I wondered what kind of cores we are able to have. I noticed Fwooper Feather Wand, Hippogriff Feather Wand, Kelpie Hair Wand, and Manticore Spike Wand. Does that mean the lesser known more exotic cores are acceptable? Could Liliya have had a Augrey feather wand before she was expelled? I was also thinking about Patronus vs Animagus. I have a dog listed as 'will be' but I am going to remove it or write into her history something about how it was a dog and changed to nothing, not sure yet. I wanted to ask what you thought of the Bulgarian Barak being her animagus? Nymi (talk) 01:45, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Liliya There should be two I's. Liliya. I keep spelling it wrong. Which is really embarassing. Nymi (talk) 02:03, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Character Hi Rabbitty My character can come from any where in the world like the USA or does have to come from Europe. I would like to know do i have to apply to be a werewolf. Do you accept werewolves that look like wolves or do they have to look like Remus Lupin. Please Let me know. Does my character have to start in 1st year or can I put it in any year. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 17:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Student Does the character have to start in first year or can you put them in any year. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 20:04, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Hello Rabbitty How long does the sorting take. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 21:13, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Character Rabbitty I couldn't make up my mind between Romania or Iceland. My first choice was Romania,then I changed my mind to Iceland. I was going to keep it in Iceland then I was reading through it and notice a didn't change from Romania to Iceland. Then I thought changing it back to Romania. It was my mistake from the beginning. I have made a decision it is Romania. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 21:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) My Character Hello Rabbitty Do I have to do redo my Character to get approved again. Please let me know. Will you please sort of my character. It is fixed. It is done. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 17:26, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Character/RE I have do it. This is what I wrote They never left the town completely there are still part of the pack. Mary and Jeff Shadow asked the Mayor/Alpha for permission to leave town, for a while, because they wanted there children to experience a different country and different school making friends and to see Romania. Adora and Sam Shadow are in fifth year after they graduate the 8th year, they will go back to Wolf Lake and the pack. What do you think. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 04:34, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox Hello Rabbitty Where do I find the Sandbox. Please help me. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 20:08, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Wands and Word Bubble Hello Rabbitty Where do we go and get our wands and stuff. I'm also having trouble with the word bubble, I only can do the long word bubbles not the short bubbles. Please help me. What do I do next. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 22:23, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Wand and School Stuff Hi Rabbitty Where do we go to by our wand and school stuff. Please Help. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 12:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Wands/RE Hello Rabbitty How do we get our wands. Do we make up our own wand. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 13:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Classes When do classes start. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 13:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Wands Hello Rabbitty I was wondering if we are to make up our own wands. Please let me know how it works with the wands. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 06:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Pets How do we get pets like owls,cats and etc. Please let me know. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 17:52, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Uhm What's happening with this place? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 01:52, January 20, 2014 (UTC) So, we do... My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 01:54, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I'll do a bit of a clean up. :) My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 01:56, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Word Bubble Hello Rabbitty I would like to do a word bubble for my wolf form. I still only do long word bubbles not short word bubbles. Please Help me. Here is the information for my Wolf form word bubble. Emerald Phoenix (talk) 11:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC)